Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep: The Rose Keyblader
by OmegaVIII SDG
Summary: Who was it that started the story for Jessica as a Keyblader? Let's find out shall we? Join Auqa,Ventus,Terra and Rosabell on their journey to save the world from Darkness as we learn about the four that started it all. OC/Aqua Yuri
1. Aqua's Love

A few years before the Mark Of Mastery test a young 16 year old girl with blue hair that matched the Ocean the flowed with the wind, a young 13 year old blonde spiky haired male and a 20 year old male with brown spiked hair were training in on a home known as "The Land Of Depature" with a older looking man with black spiked hair looking on. He closed his eyes before feeling a sense of some kind and smiled. 'So she's here at last..' He muttered to himself with a smile.

"Aqua, Terra, Ventus come here." The man said coming down the steps this was Master Eraqus the master in charge of chosing who will be come a Keyblade Master as the three wielders Ventus, Aqua and Terra stopped what they were doing and blinked turning to face him. "I need you to all head to the Arrival port of The Land Of Departure our Final Apprentice has Arrived." He explained as they bowed and nodded with a smile before heading their separate way. Aqua and Terra remained calm as they walked out the door while Ventus jumped up in the air happy as could be saying something about a new friend.

As expected when Aqua, Ventus and Terra arrived a ship was coming up to the arrival station as a young blonde female about sixteen years of age came out of the ship. She had long blonde hair some of which was wrapped in a red hairband with green eyes and a cross necklace around her neck. She wore a pink sleeveless Tank top and a pair of black pants and blue sneakers as she looked around this whole day was still all a shock to her as she was still processing it. She got a call one day from her mother saying she needed to see a man named Yen Sid and than he sent her here to a world called "The Land Of Departure" this was still all so confusing.

"Are you the new apprentice Master Eraqus spoke of?" Aqua asked walking forward with her friends with a gentle smile. "Yes That's me the name-" She started before looking up and her face went a deep shade of red when she saw Aqua. Aqua had a strange symbol in the middle of her chest with 4 pink straps that kept her sleeveless tank top in place. She wore a white waist scarf that kept her light blue skirt up. Along side that she a split of pants a short shorts and a pair of black parts to cover the rest of her legs. Her shoes were more armor plated than anything as she had a sleeve on her right arm cut from shirt and over it a strange device on it as well. 'Shes Beautiful...' The women thought to her self as Aqua blinked. "Are you Okay? your face turned rather red all of a sudden" Aqua asked as The women shook her head shaking off the blush and nodded. "Y-Y-Yeah I'm fine" She stuttered.

"You we're saying your name?" Aqua asked as the women dusted herself and coughed trying to re gain her composure before speaking. "The names Rosabell Rosabell Daphne but please just call me Rose." She said extending her hand out as Terra was the first to take it and shook her hand. "Terra." He simply said as Ventus took it rather excitedly and grinned before speaking. "The Names Ventus but just call me Ven please to meet you." Ventus said with a smile as Rosabell smiled before turning to Aqua as Aqua extended her hand. "Aqua." She said as Rosabell took her hand and kissed the top of her hand causing the sixteen year old Apprentice to look on in confusion and blush at the same time as she spoke. "Aqua...the name means beautiful water it fits.." She said causing Aqua to giggle a bit. "Your to kind." She said as Terra turned around before speaking.

"Shouldn't we get going to introduce her to the Master?" He asked as everyone looked at each other and nodded before following after Tera. When the four arrived Master Eraqus was waiting for them on the inside and smiled clapping his hands. "Welcome Apprentice Rosabell. I am Master Eraqus and I welcome you to The Land Of Depature. Now I know you are probably confused as to why Yen Sid sent you here." He said coming down the steps as Rosabell nodded while Aqua however was holding her hand blushing from the kiss that Rosabell had placed on it as Eraqus looked at her and blinked. "Are you Okay Aqua?" He asked as Aqua nodded.

"Yes Master Just thinking.." She explained as Eraqus nodded before turning back towards Rosabell. "Now for why you are here Please hold out your hand." He explained as Rosabell blinked but nodded and extended her hand out. Suddenly a flash of light appeared and suddenly a pure red keyblade with a light red for the handle with a heart like shape guarding the handle its self. At the end of the blade's handle was a Keychain that was made of two pointed parts while the Key it's self if you look close enough is like a shattered rose. "As I thought.." Eraqus said rubbing his chin as if thinking.

"What is this?" Rosabell asked blinking as Eraqus smiled looking at her before speaking. "What you hold in your hand is what we call a Keyblade. With it you have the power to help the many other worlds out their. Rosabell I wish to train you because in 4 years time we are going to hold what is known as a Mark Of Master test and chose Keyblade Masters. I would like for you to be one of those participating." He explained as rose looked at the Blade and looked around before her eyes fell on Aqua again. She closed her eyes before turning towards Master Eraqus and smiled before nodding. "I accept." She said with a smile.

"Wonderful!" He said and clasped her other hand and shook it. "Trust me you won't regret this now lets begin your training you have some catching up to do to get caught up with Aqua and Terra." He said before dragging her into the room to get her started on the training.

**_4 years Later_**

"Ven you hopeless Sleepy Head!" Aqua said after she woke up her younger friend who shot up in shock as Ventus rubbed the back of his neck as Aqua spoke. "You should of at least brought a blanket." She said as Ventus sighed. "But Did I dream that place up? It felt like I had been there before." Ventus said with a sigh as Suddenly a familiar female voice was heard. "Are you going crazy again Ven?" came the voice of one Rosabell who walked forward next to Aqua.

"You've been here since I arrived and god knows how long you've know Aqua you gotta know that you've always been here." Rosabell said as Ventus smiled and nodded. "Yeah I know.." He said as the trio walked over to the wall before setting down as Rosabell placed her hand on Aqua's causing her to blush like mad. She had been having that effect on Aqua for some time and she wasn't sure if it was a good time to confess now..no not in front of Ventus he was to young to understand..after they headed off though she would..she was done hiding. She remembered talking to Master about this and he said "Falling in love with someone even of the same Gender will not lead your heart down the Path Of Darkness It is keeping it in that shall lead your heart down that Path. Be true to yourself about your feelings and be True to Aqua. Should she accept and return these feelings Treasure her and protect her with your life" she had to take the chance but not in front of Ventus.

"Hey Aqua, Rose You ever wonder what stars are? Where Light comes from?" Ventus asked as Aqua and Rose were silent before they both got caught off guard from the voice of Terra. "They Say every star up their is another world." Terra explained as the trio jumped turning around to see the 4th member of their group.

"Terra." Aqua said as Rosabell growled mentally before face paling. "Okay I really gotta stop this Jealousy mode.." Rosabell said to herself before face palming as Aqua blinked. "Rose are you Okay?" She asked as Rosabell sighed before looking at Terra who nodded as she spoke before taking Aqua's hand dragging her off. "No I'm not okay I need to talk to you Alone NOW!" She said as Aqua blinked and nodded. "Um Okay.." She said before being dragged off as Terra chuckled a bit.

Once they were in a area away from the others Aqua had her back against a wall and blushed like mad as Rosabell and Aqua we're close to each other not as close as Aqua would like though she refused to admit it. "Aqua we've know each other what four years now?" Rosabell started as Aqua nodded. "Yeah but what's this about Rose?" Aqua asked blinking in confusion as Rosabell took a deep breath before speaking.

"Listen when I first met you I thought you we're the most beautiful thing I had laid my eyes on and 4 years later that hasn't changed one solitary bit. You've helped me though a lot including helping keep my spirits up during the training. You've been their for me though everything. I guess what I'm trying to say is. I...I...I" Rosabell stuttered as Aqua smiled reaching up and cupped her cheek as Roseabell took a deep breath. "I love you..." She finally said as Aqua's smiled happily before in a whisper saying. "You took your sweet ass time.." She muttered as Rosabell's eyes widened in shock.

"You think I haven't been seeing the hints?" Aqua asked with a smile as Rosabell gulped. "Y-Y-You mean you don't hate me?" Rosabell asked as she shook her head before speaking. "Nope on the contrary.." Aqua said leaning forward as their foreheads placed against one another. "I love you too.." She muttered as Rosabell felt like she was about to cry as Aqua spoke after wiping the small tears she was fighting back. "But what took you so long?" She asked with a smile.

"I was worried that my heart would be shaded in darkness If I did and would fail the Mark Of Mastery." She explained as Aqua smiled. "Rose...love never shades in darkness no mater same gender or what now shut up and kiss me." Aqua said with a smile.

"Yes Ma'am." Rosabell said with a grin cupping her cheeks and planted a kiss on Aqua's lips as she blushed her eyes fluttering closed as she placed her arms around Rosabell's neck as they kissed full of passion as Aqua let out a soft moan at the kiss. As Rose was about to move her Hand else where before they heard a cough as they broke the kiss turning to see Terra who was smirking. "As much as you love Birds would like to catch up don't we have a Mark Of Mastery Exam to prepare for?" He asked as Rosabell chuckled blushing fiercely. "Er right Sorry..." She said sheepishly.

"Took the two of you long enough. anyways you two coming back?" Terra asked as Rosabell nodded getting off Aqua as the two dusted themselves off as Aqua grabbed Rosabell's hand as they walked back with Tera. When Ventus saw Aqua and Rosabell holding hands he blinked. "Hey um Terra why are Rose and Aqua holding hands?" He asked as Terra chuckled. "You'll find out when your older." He said as Ventus groaned. "But I wanna know Now!" He groaned as Terra laughed. "Your too young to know now" He said as Rosabell and Aqua looked at each other before giggling as Terra looked at them.

"What are you two laughing at?" Terra asked as Aqua chuckled. "Nothing its just..you two would make the weirdest Brothers." Aqua said as Terra and Ventus gave a "Huh?!" expression as the two love birds laughed before the two friends joined in with a laugh. Everything looked like it was going to be a okay...or would it?


	2. The Mark Of Mastery

The group of four was looking up into the Sky watching the Stars as Aqua and Rosabell were holding hands smiling Ventus began to complain again that he wanted to know what the deal was now while Terra stated he would learn when he was older. After a few moments the two love birds got up letting go of the others hands momentarily as Aqua spoke. "Oh Yeah Terra. You, Me and Rosabell have our Mark Of Mastery Exams tomorrow." Aqua said as she pulled out four stars one Blue One Orange One Green and One Red with a smile she spoke. "I made us good luck charms" She said with a smile.

She threw two to Terra and Ventus before handing one to Rosabell planting a kiss on her cheek causing the young key blader to giggle a little bit as Aqua spoke. "One for each of us." She said with a smile as each of the put their stars out with a smile before speaking. "Somewhere out there. there's this tree with star shaped fruit. and the fruit represents an unbreakable connection." Aqua said as Rosabell walked over linking her arms with Aqua's as they turned around. "So as long as you and your friends carry good luck charms shaped like it. Nothing can ever drive you apart." Aqua stated with a smile.

"Couldn't agree more." Rosabell stated with a smile looking at Ventus and Terra. "One way or another we will always find our way back here as long as we have these." She stated looking up into the stars with a smile. "Technically I think these are supposed to made with Seashells but I did the best with what I had." Aqua stated with a smile as Terra groaned with a laugh.

"Oy sometimes you are such a girl." Terra said as Aqua raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean "Sometimes" Aqua asked feeling somewhat Insult as Terra shook his head. "It's nothing anyways shouldn't we get going the Exams aren't going to do themselves?" Tera asked as Rosabell nodded. "Agreed let's get going." She said as Aqua and Rosabell took each others hands in the others lacing their fingers before heading to the area where the exams would take place followed closely behind by Terra and Ventus.

The following day after some last moment training Aqua,Terra and Rosabell walked forward as Ventus was watching from the sides as he was to young to take the Mark Of Mastery Test but they we're greeted with another individual. He looked rather old with orange eyes and a grey beard along with no hair. As they stopped Rosabell looked over to him. 'why do I sense Major Darkness coming from his heart' Rosabell asked herself before turning to face their master. Master Eraqus looked at the three nodding before speaking.

"Today you will be tested for The Mark Of Mastery. Not One Not Two but three of The Keyblades chosen stand before us today. But this is not a competition nor a battle for supremacy. Not a test of wills but a test of heart. All three of you may prevail or Neither. But I am sure our guest Master Xehanort did not come all this way just to see our top prospects in years to fall short of the mark. I trust the three of you are ready?" He asked as the three of them nodded with a "Yes" afterwards.

"Than let the Examination Begin!" Master Eraqus said before summoning his Keyblade and created some balls of Light what looked like about 12 4 for each of them. However, what the trio didn't see is that Master Xehanort waved his hand as Suddenly they were engulfed in some darkness as Master Eraqus's looked on. "What the?" He asked as Rosabell growled distractions after distractions. "Master They've been infused with some Dark Energy should we continue?" She asked as Master Eraqus thought for a moment before nodding as the three nodded and got their keyblades ready before charging forward.

The three charged forward each slicing one of the darkened orbs before one was heading towards Ventus. "Ven!" Aqua shouted. "Ventus Look out!" Rosabell shouted as Ventus got his keyblade out in a hurry before slicing on the orb coming towards him as he grinned. "Don't worry about me! You three focus on the exams!" Ventus shouted with confidence as Rosabell was looking worried. "But.." She muttered.

"Ven your in Danger here please go wait in your room." Aqua stated as Ventus shook his head. "No way! I've been looking forward to this. Seeing you three become masters! I'm not going to miss this!" Ventus stated with a nod. "He can take care of himself. Hes been out their training just as hard as us." Terra explained as Ventus nodded getting in fighting stance. "Alright..." Rosabell said sighing in defeat. "Stay Sharp here they come!" Aqua shouted.

As the four friends began to battle and take out the orbs infused with Darkness, Master Xehanort looked on looking among the 4. 'That girl Rosabell even after confessing to loving another girl her heart is still not shaded in darkness nor is Aqua's. Ventus his heart neither but that Terra boy..hmmm..' he muttered to himself.

"That was un expected but one most keep a still heart even under the most trying of Circumstances. It was an excellent test one I chose to let unfold. Which brings us to your next trial. Ventus" The Master explained as he nodded as the four friends faced each other Aqua and Terra along with Ventus and Rosabell. "Now than Aqua and Terra you two will face each other in combat as will you and Ventus Rosabell even though Ventus is to young to receive the Mark Of Mastery their is nothing against him helping to test you." He explained as Rosabell nodded as the four friends got their keyblades ready.

"Remember their are no winners only truths for when Equal powers clash their nature is revealed begin!" Master Eraqus shouted as Ventus and Rose along with Terra and Aqua began to clash as their keyblades matched blow for blow. Rosabell jumped backwards a few times before charging forward clashing her keyblade with Ventus's. Quick and nibble like a water wave Aqua was blocking and countering Terra's it was a good thing Rosabell knew what was on the line or else Aqua would be distracting her right now.

As the battle went on Ventus knocked Rosabell back as she landed on her feet before charging forward as the two weilders clashed with their keyblades as Rosabell gracefully back flipped. However, she wish she hadn't as she looked to the side to see Terra place his hand out as Darkness filled in an orb before he shrugged it away as Rosabell sighed. "Terra..." She muttered to herself.

Looking behind her she saw Master Xehanort smirk as she growled she knew their was nothing she could do as even should she pass the exam Xehanort was still higher than her and sighed before going back with her battle with Ventus. After the battles were called to a halt Ventus went to the corner as Rosabell, Terra and Aqua all went to the center in position as Master Eraqus looked among the three and coughed before speaking.

"We have deliberated and reached a decision. Terra, Aqua, Rosabell. You all preformed commendably. However, Only Rosabell and Aqua have shown The Mark Of Mastery." The Master began as Aqua and Rosabell looked on in shock before the master continued. "Terra, You failed to keep the darkness with you in check. but there is always next time. That is all" Master Eraqus explained.

"Aqua, Rosabell..as our newest keyblade masters your entitled to certain knowledge please wait here for further instructions." He said before walking off. "Terra.." Rosabell started as Ventus walked over. "Terra..I'm sorry.." Ventus said with a sigh as Terra looked around. "Darkness...where did it come from?" Terra asked himself as Master Xehanort walked off.

"Sorry but I need some time alone.." Terra stated before heading off as Ventus chased off after him. "Do you think he will be okay?" Aqua asked as Rosabell nodded. "He will be fine.." She said cupping her cheek smiling as Aqua returned to the smile before the two shared a brief kiss before pulling away as Aqua smiled blushing. "Congratulations.." She said as Rosabell smiled. "You to.." He said before a "Ahem" cough pulled them out of their trance as they looked over to see Master Eraqus who was simply smiling as Rosabell chuckled nervously.

After the pulled away Rosabell and Aqua holding hands Master Eraqus began to speak. "and in so much as You two are Keyblade Master you must always be conscious of-" Master Eraqus started before suddenly a ring bell went off as Aqua and Rosabell looked around before Master Eraqus turned around. "What is that?" He wondered walking off towards the crystal he was looking at.

"What happened?" Terra asked as he came racing in. "Not sure Terra.." Rosabell stated as Aqua looked around in confusion. "Why Isn't Ven here yet?" Aqua pondered as Rosabell shrugged her shoulders shaking her head. "I'm sure the little guy is fine babe." Rosabell stated as Aqua nodded and blushed at the nickname as they heard their Master speak.

"Very Well, I'll Send my pupils to investigate." He said before speaking again as if hearing something from the crystal. "Yes. I understand. Farwell" He said turning around walking forward as Aqua and Rosabell let go of the others hand before getting at attention as their master walked forward and spoke.

"That was my old friend Yen Sid, the man who sent you to us Rosabell. As you know he is a master no longer. But he still keeps an eye on the tides of Light and Darkness. His council serves as Sign Posts. On the road we Wielders of The Keyblade must walk. All The More Reason. Than for concern for he tells me The Princesses of Hearts are in danger. Not only from the forces of darkness as you may Assume. but also from a new threat that feeds of negativity" He explained as Rosabell blinked.

"Feeds off negativity Master?" Rosabell asked as Master Eraqus nodded before continuing. "Fledgling Emotions that have taken on monster forms. Yen Sid calls them "The Unversed" As Wielders Of The Keyblade you are tasked with striking down any who would upset the balance of light and darkness The Unversed are not exception. I tried to pass this news onto Master Xehanort but my repeated attempts to reach him have failed." He explained as Rosabell muttered under her breath. 'I wonder why I'm starting to not like this Master Xehanort fellow.' She muttered as their master contiued.

"I dobut their is any connection and yet...this troubles me." He explained. "Master Xehanort is gone?" Terra asked as Master Eraqus nodded before contiuing. "Yes so now here we are. I need you three to get this situation under control. Eliminate the Unversed and find Master Xehanort." He explained as Rosabell spoke up. "Master I'm going to travel with Aqua during this." She explained as Master Eraqus rose an eyebrow and spoke. "Oh and Why is that Master Rosabell?" He asked as She blushed at the new nickname before speaking.

"You told me that Love does not shade the heart and darkness and to be true to myself and my feelings and If Aqua returns them to treasure her and Protector with my life when she needed that how can I do that if we are separated!" Rosabell asked as Aqua held her head down blushing like mad but giggled at the same time as Master Eraqus looked between the two and nodded. "Alright I shall permit you love birds to travel with each other. Now I have unlocked the Lanes Between. You may use this forbidden pathways to travel between this and other worlds beyond. The Darkness looms closer than usual within these spaces, but your Armor will protect you. Lastly remember that order must be kept you can not tell anyone that their are other world. now go and fufill your duty!" He said as all three said "Yes Master" as Terra turned around to head off as The Master spoke one last time.

"Terra. Consider this an opportunity a second chance for you to change my mind." He said as Terra blinked. "What?" He asked as Master Eraqus walked down the stairs and spoke. "You must know. I care for you like my own son. If I had my way I would name you Master in a heart beat. But how can I when your so obsessed with power? Terra you must not be afraid of losing. Fear leads to obssesion with power and obssesion becons the darkness. You must never forget." He explained as Terra nodded with a bow. "Thank You Master." He said with a smile. "I swear...I will not fail you again." He said with a smile before taking off.

"Master me and my love best be on our way." Aqua said after Tera took off as She grabbed Rosabell's hand and began to take off as Ventus ran by before they heard Their Master's voice. "Wait Rosabell, Aqua." Master Eraqus said as the turned around holding hands as they blinked as he spoke. "Before you two depart I have one other..well call it a request of the utmost priority." He said as the two lovers looking at each other in confusion before back at the master before he continued.

"I told Terra this could be a second chance to prove the Mark Of Mastery and I meant It. However, The Flicker Of Darkness he displayed during the Exam. I can sense it runs very deep. If he were to- If those powers were to prove to much for him to handle I want you two to bring him back to me at once. It's for his own good I could not bear to lose any of you to the Darkness." He said with a smile as the two nodded.

"Of course we would never want that to happen." Aqua explained. "We will bring Terra back if it comes to that." Rosabell said before smiling. "But when we do you will see he has what it takes to be marked a Master." Rosabell said as the two love birds turned around and headed out hand and hand.


End file.
